El Nuevo Hashirama Senju reescrita
by Darkatem no Yoko
Summary: El Kyuubi es sellado en Naruto pero este entra en coma y es abandonado por sus padres.Años depues depierta pero cambia su nombre asi nasciendo Hashirama Senju, hijo de Tsuande y nieto de Hashirama Senju.


Estoy volviendo a escribir y pensé en reescribir esta historia cambiando algunos, espero que le guste.

Capítulo 1: Prologo

Minato Namikaze, el Gran Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, había tenido una noche complicada, su esposa que estaba en trabajo de parto de gemelos llevaba ciertas complicaciones al ser una Jinchuriki, porque el sello se debilitaba posibilitado al Kyuubi salir del cuerpo de esta, ja habían tenido a un hijo su nombre era Naruto, en aquel entonces Minato había conseguido contener al Kyuubi pero esta vez un hombre mascarada los había atacado y se había llevado a Kushina, así liberando al Kyuubi en la ciudad, Minato había derrotado al hombre misterioso y le había quitado su control sobre la Bijuu pero ahora precisaba sellar a La Bijuu en uno de sus hijos, había escogido a su hijo mayor Naruto que había nascido con un extraño poder en sus ojos

**Flashback Nacimiento de Naruto **

En una casa a las afueras de Konoha se encontraba una pareja formada por un rubio y una pelirroja muy cansada llevaba en sus brazos a un rubio de ojos azules. La pareja decidió llevar su hijo hasta los arboles pero algo extraño paso su ojo izquierdo quedo completamente negro mientras que su derecho completamente blanco luego Naruto toco en una flor con su mano izquierda la flor se transformó en polvo mientras que su mano derecha hizo que otra flor prácticamente muerta volviera a la vida. La pareja estaba asombrada con este poder.

-¿Qué crees que sea Minato?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Alguna extraña Kekkei Genkai, creo que talvez tenga a ver destruición y creación-Respondió el rubio mientras le hacía un cariño en la cabeza del rubio menor.

-Sera un gran hombre algún día, siempre protege a todos hijo mío-Dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo con mucho cariño.

**Final del Flashback **

Además de grandes reservas de chakra características de un Uzumaki pero cuando se preparaba para invocar al shinigami pero alguien apareció en su frente era Hitomi Uzumaki, madre de Kushina.

-Yo lo are, este niño un día salvara al mundo protégelo y ayúdalo a ser el más fuerte-dijo Hitomi mientas hacia el sellando al zorro en Naruto y luego el shinigami llevándose su alma.

Sellar al zorro completamente en Naruto agoto su cuerpo dejándolo en como

Minato y Kushina se turnaban para cuidar a su niño en el hospital pero luego de un año sin mejoras, decidieron dejarlo y cuidar de sus gemelos Menma y Yuri así dejando su primogénito a la propia suerte. Hiruzen y Tsunade vieron eso y solo pensaron – (Minato, Kushina en el futuro lo van a lamentar).

Poco después Hiruzen salió de su retiro después de que Minato renunció al puesto.

Los años fueron pasando y el rubio siguió en coma siendo cuidado por Jiraiya, Tsuande e Hiruzen. Jiraiya había parado de hablar con su alumno después de saber lo que Minato hizo con el pequeño rubio, lo había condenado y abandonado. Tsuande por no haber tenido hijos, que era su mayor deseo. Termino adoptando emocionalmente al pequeño rubio y l consideraba su propio hijo.

En la mente del pequeño rubio se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada que portaba un manto blanco con 9 magatamas en su espalda y en su cuello se podía leer Rikudou Sennin, a su lado dos jóvenes morenos, uno de ojos cafés que portaba un manto igual al del primero pero se leía Senju en su espalda y el otro der ojos negros portaba un manto negro y se leía Uchiha en el.

-Es hora de tu último entrenamiento Naruto-San-Dijo el hombre de edad avanzada.

-Vamos, Rikudou-Jiji-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, recibiendo una sonrisa de este que le gustaba la manera que el rubio lo llamaba.

Naruto había hecho 2000 abdominales, 1500 flexiones y varios pares de sentadillas, luego hizo 1000 clones, 500 entrenaban con Ashura, 500 con Indra y el original se encontraba con el rikudou. Los clones que estaban con Ashura solo usaban taijutsu y los que estaban con Indra solo usaban ninjutsu. Luego de algunas horas Naruto hizo nuevamente 1000 clones, los 500 que estaban con Ashura practicaban Fuuiinjutsu y los que estaban con Indra practicaban genjutsu. Ya el original había practicado senjutsu y kenjutsu.

Varias horas después se veían 4 sombras sentadas.

-Es hora que despiertes Naruto-Dijo Indra.

-Lo sé-Dijo Naruto triste.

-Los voy a estrenar Ashura-Nii, Indra-Nii y Rikudou-Jiji –Dijo Naruto

-Nosotros también-Dijeron padre e hijos al mismo tiempo;

-Tendrás a Kurama a tu lado-Dijo Ashura mientras el zorro de nueve colas se mostraba para luego transformarse en una chica de 17 años, muy linda de cabellos rojos que usaba un kimono negro con flores rojas en su espalda estaba en símbolo del clan Uzumaki y abrazaba al rubio.

-Ahora los regalos-Dijo Ashura tocando en la frente del ubio con 2 dedos.

-Te di el Mokuton, te será de utilidad-Dijo Ashura mientras le daba un abrazo al rubio.

Luego fue Indra que repitió el movimiento de su hermano.

-Te di el sharingan pero evolucionara de manera no convencional-Dijo Indra.

-¿A qué te refieres Nii-San?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Concentra chakra en tus ojos y veras-Dijo Indra

El rubio concentró chakra en sus ojos y el sharingan se activo pero con una apariencia diferente era blanco con 3 tomoes azules.

-Luego evolucionara pero no se decirte de qué forma y así liberaras sus habilidades, Buena suerte Gaki-Dijo Indra.

Luego fue el turno del viejo Rikudou que hizo un sello y a su lado apareció un bastón que de un lado tenía un sol y del otro una luna.

-Este es mi regalo para ti luego entenderás como utilizarlo –Dijo el Rikudou.

Así los 3 desaparecieron y el rubio despertó de su coma en el mundo real.

**En el mundo real**

Tsunade y Hizuen se encontraban observando al rubio en su cama de hospital que luego fue envuelto por una luz y su pequeño cuerpo creció y mostró su buen físico.

-Hola –Fue lo único que dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ante tal acontecimiento las caras de Hiruzen t Tsunade se llenaron de asombro pero también de felicidad y abrazaron rubio que casi fue aplastado por la "almohadas" de la Senju causándole cierta envidia al recién llegado Jiraiya que luego de que la rubia soltó al rubio le dio un abrazo a su ahijado. Algunos minutos después Naruto hablo

-Se lo que mis padres hicieron, no los odio ni los culpo pero no los iré a buscar-Dijo Naruto.

-Lo entiendo-Dijo Jiraiya con una triste mirada.

-Qué piensas hacer tienes solo 9 años y estuviste en como desde tu nacimiento Naruto-Dijo Tsunade con voz de preocupada.

-Sobre eso, mis padres deben pensar que morí-Dijo Naruto.

-Por eso me iré de la aldea y volveré cuando sea fuerte –Dijo Naruto,

-Vas a morir solo en el mundo afuera-Dijo Tsuande,

-Tu e Jiraiya lo pueden entrenar yo are la papelada, lo pondré como su hijo Tsuande-Dijo Hiruzen

-Me gusta la idea, odio esta aldea-Dijo Tsuande.

-Sera interesante ver a este Gaki crecer-Dijo Jiraiya.

Así moría Uzumaki Naruto y nascía Senju Hashirama.

El trio fue directamente a viajar las naciones elementales para que el rubio pudiera aprender lo máximo que pudiera. En Kumo se hizo amigo del Yondaime Raikage, de la Jinchuriki de Matatabi y Gyuki.

En Iwa de la nieta del actual Tsuchikage llamada Kurotsuchi.

En Oni no Kuni se había hecho amiga de la hija de la sacerdotisa llamada Shion (Este lugar es donde se pasa la primera película de Naruto Shippuden)

Shion tiene los ojos claros de color lavanda, y el pelo rubio claro que cae más allá de su cintura, que le mantiene atado al final con un arco. Luego de la muerte de su madre Naruto la salva antes de los soldados que deberían protegerla intentar matarla y así ella sigue su vida al lado e Naruto. Uno empiezan a nutrir sentimientos uno por el otro pero hasta el momento no habían hablado sobre por miedo de arruinar su amistad.

Actualmente Naruto tiene 14 años y está volviendo para Konoha con Shion es un año menor que el rubio, había recibido entrenamiento ninja e iría tomar el examen gennin junto a él.

Bueno hasta aquí llego espero que les guste. Habrá capitulo contando lo que pasó en estos años que el rubio quedo fuera hasta la próxima.


End file.
